Fashion Tropical Fruits
by ChiyoTheBlackCat
Summary: Gimana Jadinya Kalo Artis asal Jepang, Kyary Pamyu pamyu, Lagi membuat Lagu, Di rusuhin sama duo Buah Tropis ? Lancarkah Pembuatan Lagu tersebut? Berhasilkah Kyary Mengusir Kedua Buah tersebut? Entahlah! *plak-ed* BAD SUMMARY, Do't Like, Don't Read, Okay?


Fashion Tropical Fruits

Disclaimer : Kyary pamyu pamyu dan KHR yang pastinya bukan punya hanya membuat keadaan semakin buruk(?) dan SAIA BANGGA~!#tendang-ed#

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor(gagal),Tragedy

Character(s) : Kepooooo beeuuuuuddd#tabok-ed# Just find them by yourself

Warning(s) : OC parah!, Watch out about two Tropical Fruits and their stupid Hairstyle#trident-ed#,harap memakai kacamata anti Pedo~,Typo berterbangan di seluruh permukaan bumi.

CUUUUUSSS!

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari,di sebuah studio rekaman,seorang artis bernama Kyary Pamyu Pamyu yang nama aslinya author lupa#plak-ed#sedang terduduk sambil menulis sebuah lagu

.

.

.

.

.

_Fashion Monster~_

"Ah,sepertinya lirik lagunya kurang pas."ujar Kyary sambil mencoret kata MONSTER, "...Lalu...apa ya?".saat sedang berpikir,tiba tiba muncul sebatang(?) Nanas dari kepalanya

Mukuro : kufufufufu...Eh tor,lo manggil gue?

Author : Heh,siape yang manggil elu,NANAS!Pergi lu! Bukan waktunya lu keluar disini

Sem*vak!*nendang Muku ke Planet Pedophilliania*

Mukuro : Pedooooooo~~#blink blink eppek# *pergi ke planet Pedophilliania*

Author : Si nanas sudah pergi membawa jambul eksotisnya(?) ayo lanjut~

"Aduh,ini nanas sialan muncul di kepala gue!,"kata Kyary sambil mencabut nanas tiba terbesot#ralat!# terbesit di pikiran Kyary untuk menulis lagu lagi

.

_Fashion Nanas~_

.

.

"Kok kayaknya gak pas ya?,"Tiba tiba menggelindinglah seutas Semangka bermuka mes- pedo dibawahnya

Daemon : nufufufu...*eye lashes*

Author : kok biangnya Buah ada dimari?!sono lu pergih~!*menebas kepala semangka Watermelon Head Daemon*

"Ohohoho...I know I must write what now!"Teriak Kyary sambil melihat Semangka yang tadi author belah buat rujak#tampol-ed#

.

_Watermelon~_

.

"Sepertinya tidak cocok juga"

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

Lalu tersiratlah di kepala Kyary sebuah judul lagu yang pas menurutnya tapi gak banget buat author#abaikan bagian terakhir#

.

Fashion Tropical Fruits~(Author : Pikir aja nadanya gimana~)

.

"Waaahh,,kayaknya yang ini cucok deh..yang ini aja ah"

.

.

.

.

-_Pada saat pembuatan Video clip di sebuah ladang buah Tropis_-

"Ya ya di sana!Taruh disana yaaa~~" Kata seutas(?) apa ya?Lelaki?Bukan..Wanita?Mustahil,,Waria?nanti ngamuk..mas mas aje dah..seutas mas mas bernama Lussuria.

"VOOOOOOIIII~~ANAK ANAK SETAANN!JANGAN TAROH DI SANA KAMPREEETT!" teriak sesosok(?) tante tante sambil mengibas ngibaskan rambutnya dengan eksotis dan sok dia adalah seorang powerranger#ralat~# seorang model shampoo dari negara author yang kalo nonton bola sama kayak imlekan,Main adalah Tante Squalo Squu

"Hoi masuk tekape!"kata sesosok makhluk bermuka loreng layaknya macan garong*tampol-ed* sambil melempar botol Tequila ke arah Kyary tapi sayangnya gak adalah Xanxus X-nya ada dua.

"One...Two..Three..ACTION!"

.

Pembuatan MV pun dimulai

.

.

Kyary berdiri ditengah lahan tsb sambil ingin menarik Buah nanas dari tanah

.

.

_Wait,_

_._

Emang nanas tumbuh di tanah?hanya Tuhan dan author yang tahu#tampol-ed#

.

.

"_Fashion Nanas~Fashion Nanas~_"Kata Kyary sambil mencabut nanas yang keluar malah Siluman Nanas Bermuka Pedo Berjalan#trident-ed#

.

.

"Kufufufu..."ketawa si nanas. "Hai,Kyary-Chan~"Kata sang nanas kepada Kyary sambil senyum Mesum dan ngedip ngedipin matanya kayak Robot Godeg.

.

.

Kyary Pun _Facepalm.._

.

.

.

_Memasukkan Siluman Nanas itu kembali ke tanah_

.

_Mengubur jambul nan eksotis tsb_

.

_Lalu menginjak injaknya_

.

.

Semua Cru pada Ber _Sweatdropped_

Lalu Kyary mulai bernyanyi lagi

"_Watermelon~ Watermelon_~"kata Kyary sambil mencabut buah semangka dari pohon muncul malah Siluman Pedo berwajah mesum

.

_Woaah Wait wait_,,

.

Kyary sepertinya salah gaul..ah mungkin Cuma perasaan

.

.

"Nufufufu"Ketawa si semangka gak jauh beda sama si Nanas. Reflek Kyary pun teriak "GUPYAAAHH"(author : kok kayak Lambo ya teriaknya?ah perasaan doang) dan langsung melempar sang Semangka ke arah Yamamoto. si semangkapun langsung dicium sama bat kesayangan yamamoto dan terbang ke langit layaknya Bidadari-yang-dikutuk-gara gara-wajahnya-mesum-mirip-semangka. "Home run!"teriak Yamamoto senang

.

.

Kyary hanya bisa manyun karena pembuatan Mvnya dikacauin sama tiba..

.

.

.

.

Datanglah Jupe membawa Susu soda sambil ditemani Duo buah tropis berwajah berjoget joget gak jelas dan Hampir membuat Author bunuh diri#abaikan kalimat terakhir#

.

"Susu Nanas...Ah~ Rasa Semangka...Susu Nanas...Ah~ Rasa Semangka"kata Jupe sambil geal geol gol!#plak-ed#

.

.

.

_Tunggu Tunggu_

.

Sejak kapan Jupe dan Duo buah idiot itu bersahabat?ah gak mungkin ah..

.

.

Karena Gondok,Kyary pun melempar bakiak ke arah muka duo buah idiot mesum dan pedo dengan Pucuk Nanasnya yang melegenda(?).Sedangkan Jupe?..

.

Menghilang.

.

Tetapi sepertinya Daemon si semangka masih hidup dan berlari dramatisir ke arah Kyary

.

"Daemon jangan mendekat!Pedo Jangan Mendekat!"Teriak Kyary sambil menodongkan Daemon Golok yang di colong dari Gatot kaca yang baru saja terbang di langit yang biru dengan gaya kartun yang suka author tonton setiap Pagi yang ada monyet memakai sepatu boots berwarna merah.

"Ya ampuuunn"kata Daemon berdecik dan daemon pun..

.

.

Menghilang bersama Si nanas tanpa jejak

.

Krik

Krik

Krik

.

"Aku rasa judul yang pertama lebih baik"Kata Kyary Frustasi sambil memungut Bakiaknya

.

.

_Fashion Monster~_

END

Gimana?Abal kan?Jayus?EMAAANNG! harap Kripik dan sarapannya ya..Doumo arigato Gozaimash


End file.
